The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electrical connections provide for the flow of current between two separate electrically conductive contact members. In some electrical connections, a mechanical connection, such as an electrical connector, joins the contact members. In other electrical connections, a metallurgical connection, such as a fusion weld, joins the contact members. Some mechanical connections offer an advantage that the contact members may be disconnected to service electrical components associated with the contact members. However, such connections may deteriorate over time. For example, an oxide layer may form at an interface between the contact members, creating an area of high resistance. In contrast, metallurgical connections may advantageously inhibit deterioration of the connection, yet also inhibit servicing of associated electrical components. For example, efforts to disconnect or separate the contact members joined by a fusion weld may result in the destruction of all or part of the electrical contact members. Destruction of the electrical contact members may prevent re-use or re-attachment of the contact members and/or the associated electrical components.